1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer, specifically to an improved computer input method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Initially computer design implementations were temperature and humidity sensitive and as such were constrained to environmentally controlled spaces. Inputs for computers began with crude and indirect devices such as switch panels, basic enunciators and paper tape. As input and support technologies have evolved terminals have moved into rooms, desks and with wireless networks; outdoors. Inputs have evolved with mice, voice, touch panels, and color. Further advances combining radio transmitters and receivers with digital signal encoding allow devices to communicate as if they are physically connected.
Touch Panels (either glass, membrane, capacity, resistive, optical or radio frequency) over Liquid Crystal Displays are the most natural human-computer input; a replacement for the clipboard as it was. Touch Panel such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,198, authored by Sun, titled; “Method of making a transparent touch screen switch assembly” dtd, November 1991. In Sun's disclosure small diameter polymer particles provide a spacer for separating layers of a touch screen, reducing bulk in a touch screen and allowing rolling up of screens.
Additional panels, for reference, are further discussed in Examples of switch assemblies having membrane touch panels are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,666; 3,668,337; 3,722,086, 3,798,370; 3,911,215; 4,017,697, 4,431,882; 4,471,177; 4,700,025 4,786,767; 4,818,827; 4,864,084
Many alternative methods are discussed for the implementation of “viral paper”. The goal is to provide writing and drawing surface as much like paper as possible and capture these data with the ability to be saved and changed. Of particular importance is the ability to import information and add to or subtract from while mobile.
Existing Liquid Crystal Displays, Plasma and similar technologies configured as computer displays (e.g. computer tablets and Personal Digital Assistants) perform their jobs well; a display surface for written word, drawings, pictures. These devices can be backlit, reflective and transflective technologies enable such displays to be operated in the dark or direct sun light. These technologies suffer from their bulky nature, high weight, and high power consumption and tend to be fragile.
Many of the negative screen characteristics mentioned above are corrected through the technology developed by Tang and VanSlyke, Organic Electroluminescent Diodes, Eastman Kodak, July 1987. Screens designed with this technology using flexible sheets for display screens, instead of rigid types (glass) are considerably less bulky, much lower weight, power and less fragile.
Methods of manufacturing for Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) displays is discussed by Yamazaki in U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,951 discloses an OLED with temperature stable design for consistent light levels. Kim presents in U.S. Pat No. 6,524,884 additional fabrications approaches. Kim also discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,616 additional techniques for construction of OLED displays.
The most amazing capability of this OLED technology allows a screen to be “rolled up” as a window shade and with a computer connection can be rolled out to act as full color display. This technology also has excellent viewing properties and consumes much less power then LCD, Plasma or Electro-luminescence panels. Designers of OLED technology systems envisioned a world where OLED screens would be rolled into housings that contained the computer systems, batteries and communications. Additionally, these OLED screens would be rolled out where needed to be read like a reusable newspaper. When intensive review and comments are required screens would be placed on available surfaces for discussions, comments, highlighting, and so forth.
This makes perfect sense but falls short in many mobile applications where no such surface is available.
Moreover, when a touch screen (flexible) or radio located or infrared located technology is combined with an OLED the power of the touch (selection, drawing, writing and typing (virtual)) cannot be exploited without a flexible, configurable support system